


Does your heart refuse to remember

by EmNeuroMxya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Humanity, flood - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNeuroMxya/pseuds/EmNeuroMxya
Summary: Someone in the comments asked me to do a one shot based off of 4x19 from The Vampire Diaries where Elena and Stefan are dancing when her humanity is off, but with Hamliza. Although I followed the beginning of the storyline, I kinda went off on my own haha.
Relationships: Hamliza - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Does your heart refuse to remember

Eliza walked into the ballroom feeling her body burn with desire, there he was, standing in the corner of the room. For an instant, their eyes locked and she forgot everything that had happened. But things were different now. Eliza knew that they would never again be able to go back to the happy couple they once were, so she ignored him, she tried to stay as far as she could from him.   
Walking past the dancing floor, she felt herself being pulled into someone, as their eyes locked and their bodies pressed against each other, she saw him. His deep Violet eyes starring into her soul, feasting upon her deepest desire.   
She tried to keep herself controlled: composed. “Let go of me or I will bite you” she could hear herself say, though she knew her mouth was speaking, her heart and body begged for him to continue.  
Things had become far more complicated than they were before. She was no longer human, and everything she had once felt for him intensified. Anger, Love, Desire. All three burned in her core, begging her to let him in, but another thing had also been intensified Her pride.   
“My dearest Eliza, you seem to be a bit confused, I did not know you believed me so delicate, bite me all you like darling’ Alexander whispered in her ear.

Some say the world will end in fire 

Eliza felt as if she could no longer speak. She tried to let out a protest but was met with silence as their bodies battles to the music. 

From what I’ve tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire.

“Cmon Eliza, I am the one who hates dancing, remember” 

Alexander spoke in such a sarcastic way, it almost hurt her deep in her heart. She was suddenly flooded with memories of their first ball together.

The night that she laid eyes on him for the first time.   
Colonel Hamilton. She remembered how nervous she had been to talk to him. How they had danced that night, he had apologized for stepping on her toes quite a few times, though she did not care. She found it funny that a man who carried himself so well did not know how to dance.

“Well now I understand why, Let me go” She let out a sigh of protest as she squirmed against his touch. She felt as if she was losing hope, of ever being the same person she once was. 

They swayed to the music. 

“So my dear, you are telling me that you are only here to help her get the cure” Alexander once again broke her out of her thoughts, never letting her get too far. 

‘On what happens to be the most sentimental night for many people here” he continued. His last words coming out with a hint of irony. 

“You think this is my cry for help, well Alexander I would be more than glad to show you what a real cry for help sounds like” She could feel herself begin to gain control back. She could not let herself turn it on. If she did she knew the pain she would go threw. Eliza knew very well that she would not be able to take the feeling, overwhelming her. 

She spoke and he looked at her with anger, his violet eyes that had once glowed with love now seemed dim under the light. 

“So this, us” He paused for a second “You feel nothing” Alexander asked as they continued to dance. The only thing that he wanted was to bring her back from the edge. He could see that she was at her breaking point. So much pain hidden behind her cold look. He desired nothing more than to make a breakthrough. 

“I feel nothing” Eliza replied coldly.   
Did he believe her? She could not tell. Even now, it was hard for her to read him.

“I don’t believe you” He once again challenged her. 

“I don’t care” she replied looking into his eyes once again, darkness. 

“So you don’t recall what it used to feel like when we would dance” he spoke in a low voice pulling her closer into him. “ when my hand would touch your waist”

She felt his hand trail down her back, her breath suddenly caught in her throat as they continued to sway to the music. She was fighting on the inside, Screaming. His hand caressing her back awoke all of the fantasies hs had tried to hide. 

Her deepest desires coming out to torture her. All sense of control had been lost. Eliza felt all of the emotions she had tried to hide come flooding through her body. She pushed him away from her as she ran out of the ballroom. 

Her heart was held hostage. Bounded by his words. He was so far but so close to her heart she felt as if she could touch him. 

Eliza continued to run until she had finally made it to the exit. She could hear him trailing behind her. “Leave me alone” She yelled, never once looking behind her.

“Eliza stop” he finally caught up to her, looking around they were no longer anywhere near the ballroom. They were now far into the woods.

‘Let me go Alexander” she pushed away from his, though his grip only grew stronger as she fought to get away from him. It was useless to even try. 

“Eliza let go, let me back inside your heart” he begged bringing her closer to him as he felt her calm against him. 

“I cannot do that Alexander” she felt broken inside. “I cannot live with this feeling, please let me go” 

It broke Alexander’s heart to see her broken. She knew not where her life was headed but he was going to help her.   
.  
“Eliza look at me” He placed his hands on either sides of her face “I know what you are going threw. I have been in the same place. You feel like you won’t be able to live with the pain, the anguish. But I will not leave you. I will be here for you every step of the way” He watched as he broke through her barriers. 

“Alexander” she whispered as her eyes flooded with tears. All emotions that she had kept deep inside suddenly flooded to the surface. As much as she had tried to keep all emotions away, she would never be able to neglect him. He was the one person who could get to her even when she was in her darkest times. 

“My Angel” he whispered as she cried against him. “We will get through this together” 


End file.
